Miss Penny Lane, Please
by lady stardust 17
Summary: Penny Lane goes back to see the old gang one last time. Then her life takes and unexpected turn, things will never be the same again. sorry its a crummy summary, just read.
1. Default Chapter

**Miss Penny Lane, Please**

A/N: Hey everyone hope you enjoy this story, its one of my favorite movies of all time. Please Review. Thanks.

Warmth swept over her body as she moved in the tangle of white sheets. The sun was

shinning brightly now. Making her blond curls come alive. Penny shook her head slowly

not believing where she was. As she took a tentative step to get out of bed she wondered

if it was all really happening. Was she in bed with this rock god? Panic started to fill her

though, she promised she'd quit the game. But the whole gang had been in town, and

when that voice had said "Please Miss Penny Lane", how could she say no?

She was remembering last night, it was all coming back to her……

** The Night Before**

Penny danced slowly backstage at the show, somehow by a miracle of god they'd

managed to get Sabbath, Zeppelin, and the Stones to play on one lovely stage. She

listened to the sound of the crowds screaming for these men who would soon come back

stage and make her do some very naughty things. She had tried to stop playing this part,

but when she had gotten that call from Sapphire and heard the lineup how could she

refuse the ticket. So here she was moving a little bit faster, wearing a sparkly slip dress,

barefoot, swaying to the sound. She had to say she truly loved the music. Each note hit

her inside a way nothing else could.

The boys were finishing up now and soon the chaos would ensue. She was ready

for it however; years of groupie dome hadn't been wasted. She could hear them all filing

in, she didn't stop dancing though. That was always the trick, pretend like you don't care,

treat them like the milkman and then suddenly snap and remember your place just as they

were about to through in the towel.

Slowly she felt a hand on her back. Someone placing a drink in her hand, a coke

with ice and lemon.

"For old times sake, darling" he whispered as she took a sip.

She seductively turned around, never stopping the dance, and took another drink.

"Don't you think I'm old enough to have a real drink, yet?" She drawled into his

ear.

"You, sweetheart, are old enough to have whatever you want"

"Well in that case…." She leaned in and new there was no hope, the game would

continue.

That's all she remembered from the night before once you add the mad dash to the hotel

room and the cold sheets.

Penny snuck into the shower, hoping to get out before it was to late. She wanted

to be gone before he woke up. Luckily for her the man always slept in late. Just as she

finished getting dressed and was about to make a dash for the door a hand grabbed hers.

"You aren't planning on leaving so fast are you? Miss Penny Lane, please, please

don't leave yet we've just began?" The dark voice told her in his commanding tone.

She was once again pulled into the hotel room where she would spend the next week until

she finally disappeared once and for all, or so everyone thought including her self. She

had spent a week of bliss with the boy who brought her into the world that had been her

life for so many years. Now at sixteen she quit.

** 12 months later**

Penny walked gradually along the park trail pushing the stroller. She had gone,

that was true, but she now had a part of her old life to keep with her forever. A living

memento of days gone by, whether for good or bad. She hoped no one would ever find

out about her little secret or she would be in a world of trouble, once again.

Okay that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I may write another chapter depending on whether you guys want one or not. Thanks for reading it. Please review.


	2. The Interview

_She sits there. Curls in a bundle, blowing softly across her neck. Back and forth they go. She takes a sip of her tea. Waiting. Then slowly she looks up and it all starts again._

Ronald Smith, Rolling Stone Magazine.

Title: The Worlds Lost Girls: The Greatest Groupies of All Time.

Interview #4: Penny Lane

Background: Once considered the greatest groupie of all time. P. Lane disappeared from the rock n' roll world 3 years ago, leaving behind her wild ways. Lane has had multiple songs written about her by such artists as Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, the Beatles, Stillwater, Gram Parsons, the Who and the Rolling Stones. She currently lives in Los Angeles, California. She is 19 years old.

RS: So Penny Lane, is it? Now, if words correct you've been gone from the rock world for almost 3 years. Why is that? The good times turn bad?

PL: I was told that William Miller was to be conducting the interview. Now I don't mean to be impolite, but I agreed to this under the conditions that he would do it. If he's not going to be here then I'd prefer not to do it.

RS: Unfortunately William had to go home for some type of family emergency. He warned me that you may be hesitant to do the interview. But he promises that he is going to review all the information and publish only what he feels to be appropriate. Also he has allowed, why I don't know, that you will have to sign off on the story before it's published. Thereby allowing for you to choose what is printed.

PL: Well in that case. I guess I'll continue. Let's see, you asked why I left the world. Well I just had other priorities that were more important to me then a party and another long flight across the globe.

RS: What priorities would that be?

PL: I'd prefer not to disclose that at the time.

RS: Later perhaps then. How would you describe your time traveling with some of the greatest rock bands in history?

PL: Magical while it lasted. I wouldn't want to do it again though. I was young then and didn't have very many cares. There is an aura of freedom while you're on the road with your favorite band. That all is possible, this crazy vibe of excitement. It's all very liberating. Maybe too much so.

RS: Your only 19, if I'm correct. Not old at all. Now let's see. What was your favorite moment being a groupie? Any one time that pops in your mind.

PL: That a very hard question. There were a lot of good times. The moment's rights after a show finished were always the best. The excitement that filled everyone, the things they'd do. Madness.

RS: What kind of things?

PL: Some shocking, some not. Just depends what you're used to. Mostly a lot of drugs and booze. Makes people do some silly things. I'd prefer not to reveal too many details, though. Not my place. Wouldn't want them talking about some of the things I've done.

RS: Come on just tell me one story.

PL: Fine I'll give you a story but its going to disappoint. Once while on tour with the big bad stones, we went to a local park near the gig they were supposed to play in Atlanta. While there we crashed a 5 yr old girl's birthday party. Her name was Melinda, I believe. Well Mick and Keith had brought their guitars with them so they spent the whole entire day singing nursery rhymes to all the kids there. It was awesome seeing these big "scary" musicians with unicorns painted on their faces singing kiddy songs.

RS: That doesn't sound too exciting.

PL: See that's the thing about the scene. Yah there are all these wild and crazy parties, but it's the small mellow things you remember. Parties have a tendency of blending after awhile. It all starts to become the same thing.

RS: Now Penny, I'm afraid I am going to try and ask that question one more time. Why did you leave the rock n' roll world?

PL: If it's that important to you to know. Here it is. I had a child.

End Interview.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Cover

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed last time. You guys are the only reason I wrote another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. R&R

Madison Square Garden, New York City

_He walks into the dressing room, hair a mess, clothes floating on thin frame, cigarette jutting along his lips. He grabs the nearest comfort, a knocked over bottle of whiskey and starts to drink. Pre-show jitters he tells himself, he needs it, the fire it provides. He remembers when it didn't take the drugs to start the fire, but that's all dead now. The old ways gone and he's only left with memories. Then he pauses, the bottle still glued to his lips, and stares at the magazine lying on the dresser. Picking it up, he wonders, what if?_

Los Angeles, California

"You put me on the cover!" Penny yells in the phone, as she twists a curl angrily around her finger. "What where you thinking William, I told you not anything to flashy, I'm done with that stuff, I don't want it immortalized forever in Rolling Stone"

"I thought you'd like it, you were always the prettiest out of the girls. We needed something that would grab the reader's attention. Come on Penny, you never failed to get musicians interest why not that of the reader too."

"I really would have appreciated you telling me first. You promised you'd check everything with me. Plus I don't want any unwanted attention and you know why. What do you think will happen if the press get leak of James. It would just rip open the past again, and start a whole mess of problems."

"I'm sorry, I dint think it would be that big of an issues. Hey Penny sorry to cut this short but I was just leaving for an interview, I should be down in LA Saturday though, care if I stop by with my sordid self?"

"Yah come on over well duke it out then"

"I'm looking forward to it"

And with that Penny hung up the phone.

She moved toward the living room. Her hair was flowingly loosely about her head, creating a hallow as she moved. She turned on the music now, dancing slowly around the room, she grabbed the nearest flower and sprinkled its petals along the floor. Remembering times that where, she thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if they knew the truth….

And then door bell rang.


End file.
